


【恶魔城，LoS】喝醉的

by DJ006



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: 跟朋友玩的关键词交换练习法。以命运之镜的某个卷轴内容为基础，而展开的脑洞。完成于14年1月。





	【恶魔城，LoS】喝醉的

事情的开端是一个醉汉，那时天降鹅毛大雪，特雷弗坐在教堂外的台阶上，他透过漆黑的栏杆百无聊赖地眺望远方。  
他没望多久，一个跌跌爬爬的身影便闯入了他的视线，对方以可笑的步伐径直朝教堂方向走来，好像每一步都踩在被精心打磨过的镜子上，用力地跺脚只能换来打滑的结果。  
起初特雷弗认为那是个受重伤的人，毕竟身处黑暗年代，魔物肆无忌惮地袭击人类，隔三差五就有伤者来教堂请求帮助，特雷弗对求助的人数并不惊讶，因为能逃进教堂的已算侥幸，被魔物吞食以至尸骨无存的才是大多数。  
然而当那个人影撞开铁栏门逼近教堂后，特雷弗却发现那是个醉汉，即使对方离他一米开外，他仍被熏天的酒气喷了个正着。  
醉汉气喘吁吁地步上台阶，在差点踩到特雷弗之后，他像才看见石阶上坐着个人似的，引颈粗野的问道：“小子，你知道墓园在哪吗？”  
黑发的少年一言不发站了起来，雪花纷纷扬扬落在他肩头，扑头盖脸将世界压缩成一场白茫。

特雷弗领醉汉往教堂后的墓园去，他沉默一如往常，醉酒的男人却咋咋呼呼个不停。  
“小子你为什么不出门，出去啊，去找你的小伙伴玩。”“你是不是不受欢迎啊，你母亲呢。”“小子，不说话不讨人喜呐。”  
少年开始后悔出于无聊而决定帮助对方的举动。  
一高一矮两条人影在坟茔间滑动，墓碑与十字架齐整地砌码着，自它们根部流淌而出的一排排暗蓝色阴影，轮廓清晰地烙上皎洁的积雪。  
“不，不是这块，”男人突然说道，虽然还有些大舌头，但他仍肯定地说：“这块是给战死的弟兄们的，我今天不是来看他们。”  
特雷弗抬头瞥了他一眼，醉汉大张着口，鼻息带出一串雾化的空气。  
“那里。”少年探出手指向另一侧的墓地，那块墓地更荒凉些，碑石，甚至木制的十字架胡乱插在地面上，纵横无章。  
然而男人却像寻见了寥若晨星的珍宝，他踉跄着走到一座的墓碑前，直接将裸露的手心贴上斑驳的石块，摩挲着它，如同轻抚一个孩童的脸庞，坑洼不平的表面似冰凌般冷彻肌肤，但他甘之如饴。  
“我的儿子，”男人像是说给少年听，抑或他根本没指望谁听见。“我有个儿子，曾经，可是他失踪了，他不见了，”粗噶的声音停顿了几秒，喉头内凝聚起一股异响，继续道：“他离开我的时候八岁，我找了他很久，他们都说他已经被魔物吃掉了。”  
特雷弗颔首紧抿嘴唇，透过粗布褴褛，他窥见醉汉生满冻疮、像胡萝卜般红肿的手指。  
“于是终于有天我放弃了去找他，但是我还记得他，他吹口哨时泛起红晕的脸颊，他玩捉迷藏的机灵模样。我对自己说，为什么要坚持不懈地去找呢，上帝将孩子送给了我，现在他把他召回去了，他的灵魂会比在我身边更安宁幸福。”  
男人忽然打了阵痉挛，大雪洞空了一切。似乎是要打破这死寂，他晃荡了两下，扭头用肿胀湿润的双眼注视着少年：“嘿，小子，你的父母呢？”  
“……我没有父母。我是孤儿。”特雷弗小心翼翼地开口道，他没料到醉汉会问及自己的情况。  
“孤儿？”  
“我的母亲去世了，我的父亲……我不知道他是否在生，我问过长老们，他们从不正面回答我的问题。”  
“啊，所以你在教堂呆着？不考虑去外面学门手艺好过活？”  
“长老们不允许我离开兄弟会，他们说，暗影之王的城堡里有恶魔在做魔法实验，最需要我这种小孩子的灵魂。魔物们若是见到我便要把我一口吞，只有等我成年了才能出去。”  
“呸，”醉汉朝雪地上吐了一口唾沫，板滞的脸上浮现出彰明的厌恶：“那些老秃驴，只会躲在战士们的背后，为了保命多卑鄙的事都干的出来。”  
大概是被“老秃驴”这个称呼逗乐了，少年扑哧一声笑了出来。  
男人瞪大浑浊的眼睛，惊讶地凝视了少年一会儿，随即喃喃道：“笑吧，小子，你这个年纪不该愁眉苦脸。”  
醉汉怔怔望着特雷弗的笑容，直到对方止住笑声，揉去眼角的泪花。他蹲下身，雪粒打在他因酒精而滚烫的脑袋上，融化为液体沿脖颈流淌渗透进衣领。  
“嘿，听着，小子。你知道为什么我今天要来看我儿子的空墓吗？”  
“为何？”少年不再拘谨，带着笑意问。  
“今天是我儿子的生日，如果他还活着，他今天就成年了。”  
“……”倏地意识到自己此刻的笑容并不合适，特雷弗撇下了嘴角。  
“不不！笑吧，好小子。”男人醉醺醺地摇晃起脑袋：“我过几天要去参加围剿了，兄弟会和暗影之王之间的战争还未结束，我们这次要集中兵力攻打吸血鬼王的城堡。”  
特雷弗似懂非懂地听着，醉汉却转了话题。  
“小子，你说你的父亲不在你的身边对吗？我看你多大？十三？十四？我猜一定没有父亲在你成年那天陪你喝醉吧？”话毕，男人伸出指节粗大的食指指了指自己，“瞧瞧我，一个没办法陪伴儿子到他成年的人，陪我喝一杯好吗？”  
“但……长老们不准……”少年推辞道。  
“怎么？你喝酒他们揍你吗？”醉汉不悦地低吼。  
“不，这倒没有，长老们甚至不敢碰我。”特雷弗苦恼地偏过头。  
“好小子，只一口。”男人从怀里掏出一个温热的水囊，刚卸下木塞，刺鼻的糜烂气味便直冲两人鼻孔里窜。  
特雷弗飞快地瞟了水囊一眼，又瞅了瞅醉汉疲惫的面容，最终下定了决心，他英勇就义似的夺过水囊，屏息猛灌一口。  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！好小子！”男人用力拍打着少年的背，肆无忌惮地大笑起来，提起水囊再次浇灌了自己的喉咙食道。  
“听啊，我儿子最爱的曲子，我的爱德华，纵使他无情地丢下自己的父亲，但酒鬼老爸爸永远爱他。”随后男人自顾自地哼起一首支离破碎的小曲，原本欢快的曲调在他口中疯狂地转动。  
而特雷弗只能边咳嗽边看着醉汉饮下越来越多的酒液。  
“小子，小子，”男人的舌头愈发不听使唤，寒风呼啸，无情砸打他的疯言狂语：“假如你有父亲，你要好好待他，要爱他，要体谅他，父亲的心里最苦。”  
“但……”  
“嘘，嘘，不要害怕，不要退缩，我能预感到你会与你的父亲团聚。”  
特雷弗松开无意中攥紧的拳头，昂首作下承诺：“倘若有那一天，我找到了父亲，我会爱他，体谅他。”  
雪飘曳降落在坟茔间，人世间万籁俱静，杀戮与死亡伴随着幽冥间的哀叹从他俩脸旁褪去，铅灰色的墓园塑像仿佛沾满白糖的偶人，远处青山皑皑。  
在醉汉身后，命运女神用泪水洗去他的未来。

2014-1-29

**Author's Note:**

> 某个卷轴中提到骑士遇到了一个与自己失去的孩子一模一样的提线木偶，另一个卷轴则提到制作提线木偶的最后一步是注入人类的灵魂。


End file.
